Ophelia Augusta af Jutland
Summary Ophelia is the princess of Jutland and one of the main characters of Valkyria Revolution. Willing to fight for her nation, Ophelia decided to join Vanargand, a team composed of Jutland's finest alchemist created to combat the Valkyria of the Ruzi Empire and was accepted thanks to her extremely high mana affinity. Despite being initially unable to fight properly due to her lack of experience and her kind-hearted nature, Ophelia later became a fundamental member of Vanargand, saving all of them from Brunhilde's galdr, cancelling it with her own. This not only greatly impacted the strategies adopted by Vanargand, but also gave them a way to fight evenly against the Valkyria, as Ophelia's galdr can also weaken her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-A Name: Ophelia Augusta af Jutland, Jutland's Savior, Holy Maiden, Holy Mother Origin: Valkyria Revolution Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Alchemist, Princess of Jutland, Member of Vanargand, Scout, Queen of Jutland (After the Liberation War) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Ophelia is a skilled sword wielder, and she is proficient in the use of firearms and grenades), Rage Power (When enraged she becomes faster, stronger and more durable), Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The galdr is able to bewitch the body, mind and spirit of those who hear it), Healing, (Can heal allies using both regular alchemic spells or her galdr), Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Using her galdr, she can make her enemies panic, as well as removing rage and resolution from their minds. Can enhance the resolution of her allies as well as preventing them from panicking), Power Nullification (Her galdr can weaken Brunhilde to the point where the members of Vanargand can fight against her, as well as negate the effects of her galdr. Ophelia's galdr likely suppresses mana similarly to Brunhilde's), Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on her enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze her foes solid), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze her opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down her opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Invulnerability, Vibration Manipulation (Can create earthquakes), Attack Reflection (Can automatically push back opponents when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Combat speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Due to her high affinity with Water and Wind type ragnite, Ophelia is resistant to these elements), Death Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Power Nullification (Was completely unaffected by Brunhilde's galdr). Can grant Resistance to Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic and Status Effect Inducement both to herself and to her allies. | All of the above, improved Healing (Can heal status effects) | All of the above Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can summon natural lightning bolts, the strength of her other alchemic spells should be comparable. Can harm opponents who are as durable as herself) | Large Building level (Much stronger than before) | Multi-City Block level (Can harm opponents as durable as herself) Speed: Subsonic+ (Faster than Sara Benner), higher with speed amplification (Can enhance her speed with alchemic spells, after her final weapon upgrades she can use them to become twice as fast), Supersonic when enraged (Becomes twice as fast when enraged). Up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Can attack using natural lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Can harm enemies who can survive her alchemic spells using melee attacks) | Large Building Class (Much stronger than before) | Multi-City Block Class (Can harm enemies who can survive her alchemic spells using melee attacks) Durability: Building level+ (Can survive attacks from other members of the Varangard, who are comparable to her. Blocked a casual attack from Brunhilde that was meant to kill Amleth. Can survive being shot by Imperial artillery) | Large Building level (Can survive attacks from other members of Varangard) | Multi-City Block level (Able to survive attacks from the Guardian S-Type) Stamina: High. Fought for an entire day without any rest, defeating the soldiers stationed at Avalune during the daytime, then battling Brunhilde during nighttime Range: Extended melee range with her sword, up to several dozen of meters with alchemy and firearms. At least hundreds of meters with her galdr. Standard Equipment: Mana enhanced sword HRW-53R HARPYIA, various types of grenades and firearms Intelligence: Gifted. As a member of Jutland's royal family, Ophelia has been tutored in various disciplines, ranging from music to fencing and alchemy. She was trained by the best instructors Jutland had to offer since she was four years old, and has shown an unparalleled mana affinity, only rivalled by Amleth. Weaknesses: Weak to Fire and Earth type ragnite due to her comparatively lower affinity with those elements, using her galdr causes her to fall unconscious | Weak to Fire and Earth type ragnite | Weak to Fire and Earth type ragnite Notable Attacks/Techniques: Galdr: Inherited from Brunhilde's daughter Aslaug, Ophelia's galdr has the power to weaken the Valkyria and nullify the effects of her galdr. This power can be used both to heal allies and cancel their fears and doubts, or to terrify enemies, making them completely unable to act Keys: Without weapon upgrades | With upgraded Anti-Valkyria weapon | After the final upgrades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valkyria Revolution Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Soldiers Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 8